


Don't Let the Lud-Bug Bite

by FelineNostalgic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, Fever, Fluff, M/M, buff italy is best italy, sick, theyre so cute imma die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineNostalgic/pseuds/FelineNostalgic
Summary: It's hard to convince a working man to take a break- even if the man is sick.Just a bit of fluff.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 47





	Don't Let the Lud-Bug Bite

**Author's Note:**

> i stan buff italy and now its canon to me, thanks

“Ludwig, my love, you’re literally burning up. I will not have it. Get into bed.” Feliciano gestured in the general direction towards their bedroom. Ludwig’s tired gaze followed, but he didn’t make a move to go. 

“I have work to do,” he reminded Feli, shaking his head as he started to head— quite lazily— towards the office instead. 

The auburn-haired man let out a huff, stepping in front of him. Of course Ludwig was going to deny being sick. He always did. Last time, he collapsed and it scared the hell out of Feli, so of course he didn’t want a repeat! “Absolutely not. You’re sick, and I’m sick of you going about like there’s no problem! Go. Now.”

“I have work to do,” Ludwig repeated, “I’m unable to just sleep! I can’t get anything done that way!”

“You’re prone to making mistakes if you have a fever and you’ll make a big one then you’ll get fired and that will be the end of your job.” Sometimes he just had to say the most wild ideas to get Ludwig on board.

And it seemed to be working. He looked worried. “That… that wouldn’t happen, would it?”

Feliciano rolled his eyes. “No guarantee, but it’s a possibility, isn’t it?”

Ludwig’s tired mind seemed to be working, the now-rusty gears turning as he thought things through. He didn’t like being sick. He wanted to be in bed, but… he _did_ have work… but Feliciano was right. If he made a big mistake, it would only go downhill from there. Slowly, he straightened up a bit, vision a bit wobbly. “I suppose…”

“Good.” Feliciano wandered over to him, tugging his arm. “C’mon, Lud-bug. Go to bed. You’re going to feel better in the morning.”

The blond only grumbled a bit, leaning on Feliciano with a bit more weight than necessary. He wanted to be carried but he never really liked saying it out loud. Thankfully, Feliciano knew him all too well and smiled a bit. “Hold on tight, I’ll get you there.”

With not much effort, the Italian man scooped him into his arms. It wasn’t really surprising that he could lift him, but Ludwig still looked like he didn’t expect him to. He mumbled a thank-you, burying his warm face into Feli’s neck. 

It wasn’t a long trip to the bedroom, thankfully, though really Feliciano would have been able to carry Ludwig for longer if need be. Gently, he set Ludwig on the bed, thinking that Ludwig would have thanked him again. Instead, he got a whine in return. Ludwig’s hand clasped onto Feliciano’s sleeve, face hidden in the pillows. “Stay?”

“You’re sick, Ludwig, I can’t….” He murmured gently, brushing at the German man’s hair. He trailed off when Ludwig tugged a bit more. He was shivering, probably cold despite the warm forehead. 

Of course that got Feliciano to surrender, smiling softly before climbing into bed beside the other man. Almost immediately, Ludwig’s arms were around Feli’s waist, his face pressed into his chest. He could only chuckle at the koala-like attitude.

“You really did want me close, didn’t you?” He teased, running his hands once again through the soft blond hair. The rhythmic petting only allowed Ludwig to doze off faster, though at the question he let out a little sound of affirmation. 

He didn’t have the energy to smile in contentment, but he had just enough energy to kiss Feliciano’s chest, even if he had only been able to kiss the fabric of his shirt. “Mm.”

"Don't let the Lud-bugs bite," Feliciano hummed, hugging Ludwig's head to his chest.

Ludwig really didn’t like being sick, but if Feli was there, then it was just a lot more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
